1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to patio accessories and more specifically to a modular brick or block outdoor structure, which is pre-constructed at one site and installed at a second site using laborers with minimal labor skills.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Patio installers usually employ laborers with minimal labor skills. The laborers are not capable of doing masonry work to construct fire places, fire pits and kitchens out of stone or masonry block. Further, building fire places, fire pits and kitchens on a patio from single blocks or bricks is very costly and time consuming. Finally, most outdoor structures are constructed of materials that do not match the paving brick or retaining wall block used to construct a patio.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,973 to Sigvardsson discloses a stove well as a method and a device for manufacturing and mounting fire-places. The Sigvardsson patent includes a method for manufacture and mounting of fireplaces, e.g. stoves, a lower and an upper half of the fire-place manufactured separately and transported to the mounting place.
Patent application publication no. 2004/0065313 to Thompson discloses a modular outdoor kitchen. The Thompson patent application includes a modular outdoor kitchen comprising a plurality of weather-resistant outdoor kitchen modules. Each module comprises a frame having a plurality of outer faces. A plurality of weather-resistant facia panels are provided on at least a portion of the pluralities of outer faces of the frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,364 to Buffington discloses a prefabricated modular lightweight fireplace. The Buffington patent discloses a firebox that is pre-cast in modular sections of lightweight vermiculate concrete.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a modular brick or block outdoor structure, which is pre-constructed at one site and installed at a second site using laborers with minimal labor skills and which reduces the cost of constructing an outdoor structure at the second site from single bricks or blocks.